Troublemakers re-make
by Akuma Kurama
Summary: re-make dari troublemaker. dan maaf karena di troublemaker yang special chap Kuu hapus. ItachifemNaruto tetep. kalau nggak suka, boleh nggak baca kok. RnR?
1. Chapter 1

**Troublemaker (** re-make **)**

 **.**

 **.**

 **.**

Namikaze Naruto atau dikenal juga dengan nama Uzumaki Naruto adalah seorang gadis bersurai pirang panjang dengan tiga goresan tanda lahir di masing-masing pipi mirip kumis kucing. Kulitnya berwarna tan lembut, wajah manis dan senyuman secerah sinar mentari. Putri tunggal dari pasangan Namikaze Minato dan Uzumaki Kushina. Memiliki seorang sahabat kecil bernama Uchiha Sasuke yang sekaligus menjabat sebagai cinta pertama si manis bersurai pirang ini.

"teme... ayo temani aku makan rameeen..." rengeknya pada Sasuke yang saat ini sedang mengerjakan tugas kuliahnya. Mereka berdua ada di bangku tama Universitas Konoha, Sasuke sibuk mengerjakan tugas, sedangkan Naruto lebih memilih memainkan surai raven milik sang sahabat yang mirip pantat ayam.

"berisik dobe." Sahut Sasuke datar, masih sibuk dengan laptopnya dan setumpukan buku tebal. Bungsu Uchiha sama sekali tidak memperdulikan rambutnya yang kini dipilin-pilin sang sahabat. Bagi orang yang tidak mengenal keduanya, maka mereka sudah pasti akan mengira kalau Naruto dan Sasuke adalah sepasang kekasih.

"ayolah temee... aku lapaaar..." lagi-lagi Naruto merengek. Terlihat kekanakan sekali jika bersama sahabat baiknya ini. Bahkan kini Naruto bergelayut manja di leher Sasuke, memeluk si raven dari belakang.

"kau tidak lihat aku sedang mengerjakan tugas, hn?" ujarnya sarkas. Sedikit kesal dengan tingkah Naruto hari ini.

"tugasnya dikerjakan nanti saja... sekarang ayo kita makan, temee..."

"kenapa kamu tidak mengajak Itachi saja"

"kak Itachi ada kelas... ayolah Sasuke…. Kenapa kamu tidak mau menemani sahabatmu yang paling manis ini? Nanti kalau dijalan tiba-tiba aku diculik bagaimana?" ucapnya, mulai melantur. Mana ada yang berani menculik gadis manis ini, yang ada mereka babak belur terlebih dahulu sebelum bisa menyentuh ujung rambut Naruto.

"siapa yang mau menculik makhluk bodoh sepertimu? Tidak ada untungnya sama sekali."

"huft! Kamu menyebalkan Sasuke! Kenapa setiap aku yang mengajak kamu selalu menolak dengan berbagai alasan, sedangkan saat pacarmu yang minta, kamu langsung turuti." Naruto mulai acara merajuknya. Tangan dilipat didepan dada dengan bibir mengerucut lucu dan wajah yang cemberut.

"kamu dan Sakura itu dua hal yang berbeda, dobe." Mendengar penuturan Sasuke ini, tentu saja membuat hati Naruto terasa sakit. Semenjak Sasuke berpacaran dengan Sakura, Sasuke selalu mencari alasan untuk menolak ajakan Naruto. Entah ajakan bermain, sparing, makan siang ataupun pulang bersama. Satu ajakan darinya yang akan Sasuke terima adalah, belajar! Naruto mengepalkan kedua tangannya erat.

"ya sudah. Aku makan sendiri saja." Dengan begitu, Naruto beranjak pergi dari taman. Wajahnya tertekuk kedalam. Sepanjang jalan dirinya menggerutu atas sikap Sasuke yang mulai berubah.

Naruto sadar dirinya sama sekali tidak ada tandingannya dengan Haruno Sakura, kekasih Sasuke. Sakura adalah idola kampus, dia cantik, anggun, putri salah seorang mentri di jepang, feminim, dan pintar. Cocok sekali bersanding dengan Sasuke yang tampan, cool, pintar, dan kaya. Sasuke dari keluarga Uchiha ingat? Uchiha adalah salah satu dari sederet nama yang memiliki kekuatan untuk menggoyahkan perekonomian negeri matahari terbit itu.

Kalau soal kekayaan, kedua orang tua Naruto tidak kalah. Siapa yang tidak mengenal nama Namikaze Minato, ayahnya? Namikaze Minato adalah seorang pebisnis yang dipandang segan, bahkan oleh keluarga Uchiha sendiri, sedangkan Uzumaki Kushina adalah seorang dokter hewan yang sudah terkenal namanya. Keluarga Uzumaki juga merupakan salah satu nama yang cukup disegani di dunia bisnis Eropa. Kakeknya,Senju Hashirama adalah pebisnis handal, neneknya Uzumaki Mito, seorang sastrawan yang tersohor. Jadi Naruto sama sekali tidak kalah kalau untuk urusan kekayaan, bahkan keluarga Uchiha berada dibawah mereka.

Yang menjadi kekurangan Naruto adalah, otak dan perilakunya. Memang benar keluarganya terkenal akan bakat masing-masing, tapi Naruto, putri tunggal keluarga Namikaze-Uzumaki hanyalah seorang gadis biasa yang suka sekali membuat masalah. Dia sering berdebat dengan senior yang berujung pada baku hantam, mengerjai dosen-dosen, bahkan berkelahi dengan mahasiswa dari Universitas lain. Singkat kata, dia ini Troublemaker. Kemanapun dia pergi, masalahlah yang akan menghadangnya.

Naruto tidak mempunyai seorang teman, bukannya tidak bisa, hanya saja Naruto terlalu muak dengan para penjilat yang hanya memandang marganya saja, bukan dirinya. Teman yang ia miliki hanya Uchiha Sasuke dan Uchiha Itachi, itupun karena keluarga mereka sudah berteman sejak jaman kakek mereka. Hashirama dan Madara, kakek Sasuke dan Itachi, adalah sahabat karib. Jadi tidak heran kalau sampai generasinya, mereka masih menjalin hubungan baik.

"kenapa mencintai rasanya sesakit ini..." gumamnya lirih. Gadis manis ini berjalan malas kearah kantin, ia terlihat ogah-ogahan menuju ke stand ramen.

"silahkan, mau pesan apa Naruto-chan?" sapa putri dari sang pemilik stand, Ayame.

"uhm… ramen miso ukuran biasa saja, kak Ayame…" sahutnya lesu. Melihat pelanggan setianya lesu dan tidak bersemangat seperti itu membuat Ayame mengernyitkan dahi, pasalnya Naruto selalu terlihat bersemangat dan ceria setiap kali mengunjungi standnya.

"apa kamu sedang ada masalah, Naruto-chan?" tanya Ayame hati-hati.

"tidak ada kok. Hanya malas saja kak." Jawabnya, menunggu pesanannya selesai disajikan.

"hmm… mungkin setelah makan ramen, semangatmu akan kembali lagi. Ini dia ramen miso ukuran biasa." Ayame menyerahkan nampan berisi semangkuk ramen dan sumpit disebelahnya.

"terima kasih kak..." Naruto membawa nampannya kearah meja yang masih kosong.

Lagi-lagi dia makan siang sendirian. Naruto jadi merasa seperti di tinggal oleh Sasuke dan Itachi, Sasuke yang sibuk dengan tugas dan kekasihnya, dan Itachi yang sudah mulai sibuk mengurus skripsinya. Namun begitu, Naruto sama sekali tidak memiliki hak untuk menginterupsi kesibukan keduanya, dia bukan siapa-siapa, hanya seorang sahabat. Mengingat hal itu membuat hati Naruto miris.

' _kalau tau seperti ini, lebih baik tidak mempunyai teman sekalian saja_ ' batinnya.

Naruto memakan ramennya dengan malas. Ini adalah kali pertama dalam hidupnya, tidak bersemangat sama sekali saat makan ramen. Seandainya saja Kushina tau, pasti mamanya itu akan panik. Memikirkan hal tersebut membuat Naruto tertawa kecil. Mamanya itu memang terlalu berlebihan jika sudah menyangkut dirinya. Sebenarnya bukan hanya Kushina, Minato bahkan kakeknya, Hashirama juga sama. Dulu saat Mito, neneknya masih ada, juga selalu cemas akan dirinya.

"aku jadi merindukan nenek…" gumamnya lagi. Sebelum menghabiskan suapan terakhir dari ramennya. Setelah habis, Naruto membawa nampan tersebut kembali ke stand ramen Ichiraku. Ia menyerahkan nampan beserta uang ramen ke Ayame.

"terima kasih makanannya kak. Ramen paman selalu enak." Ucapnya ringan. Ayame tersenyum melihat semangat Naruto sudah kembali meskipun hanya sedikit.

"sama-sama Naruto-chan."

"aku pergi dulu kak, bye." Naruto meninggalkan stand tersebut. Berjalan menuju ke taman belakang, tempat favoritnya.

 **.**

 **.**

 **Troblemaker by Akuma Kurama**

 **.**

 **Naruto by Masashi Kishimoto**

 **.**

 **Rate T**

 **.**

 **Hurt/comfort, drama, romance**

 **.**

 **ItachiFemNaruto, SasukeSakura**

 **.**

 **Warning! Remake Troublemaker, OOC, Typo, FemNaruto, dan… Sasuke pairingan ama Sakura. Kalau kalian nggak suka pair ini, nggak usah dibaca, karena ini tuntutan naskah! Bahasa nggak baku, EYD berantakan, dan segala Kekurangan Kuu di cerita ini. Kuu masih dalam tahap belajar juga.**

 **.**

 **Happy Reading! :D**

 **.**

 **.**

Ditaman belakang, terlihat Sasuke dan Sakura tengah asik duduk berdua dibawah pohon sakura yang tengah bermekaran, karena ini sudah masuk musim semi. Suasana yang sangat mendukung bagi sepasang kekasih jika ingin mendapatkan momen romantis. Sakura terlihat bersandar nyaman dibahu Sasuke, sedangkan sebelah tangan Sasuke memeluk pinggang kekasihnya, ditambah kelopak bunga sakura yang berguguran, mempermanis pemandangan tersebut.

Namun, hal tersebut sama sekali tidak terlihat manis dimata gadis bersurai pirang yang baru saja tiba, pemandangan tersebut terlihat menyakitkan baginya. Niat hati ingin menenangkan diri dan pikiran, tapi ia malah disuguhi pemandangan menyakitkan, baginya. Naruto tersenyum getir saat melihat Sasuke dan Sakura berciuman. Gadis bertubuh mungil tersebut meremat bajunya dibagian dada sebelah kiri. Hatinya sakit, dan lelehan air mata sama sekali tidak bisa ia hentikan. Dengan cepat Naruto berbalik dan berlari pergi. Perih rasanya jika harus tetap berdiri disana.

"Tuhan... kenapa Engkau memberiku perasaan ini jika akhirnya aku hanya terluka..." isaknya, Naruto kini sudah duduk meringkuk di dalam ruangan audio visual di gedung fakultas ekonomi. Ruangan itu sepi dan gelap karena tirai yang ditutup. Ia jadi teringat saat masih duduk di bangku Senior High School dulu. Dirinya pernah sekali mengungkapkan perasaannya pada Sasuke, karena tidak tahan menyimpannya.

Namun jawaban yang diberikan Sasuke membuat Naruto sadar akan posisinya. Dia hanya sahabat dimata Sasuke, tidak lebih. Bahkan Sasuke dengan wajah yang lembut berkata kalau Naruto sudah seperti adik baginya. Dan saat itu Naruto sendiri berkata bahwa ungkapan perasaannya itu hanyalah sebuah candaan, dan sekarang dirinya sendiri yang menderita.

Naruto menangis dalam diam, apa yang bisa ia lakukan selain menangis? Berkelahi? Yang ada Sasuke malah akan semakin menjauh darinya. Maka dari itu Naruto lebih memilih untuk menangis dalam diam. Dering ponselnya membuat perhatian Naruto teralihkan. Masih terisak kecil, Naruto memeriksa siapa yang menelponnya.

Kakak calling.

"halo?" Naruto berusaha untuk menormalkan suaranya saat menjawab panggilan Itachi.

" _Naruto, kamu dimana?_ " tanyanya langsung. Dari nada suara Itachi, kentara sekali kalau pemuda tersebut cemas akan keadaan Naruto.

"uhm.. aku ada di kampus kak..."

" _hahh... aku tahu itu, tapi dimana tepatnya?_ "

"memangnya ada apa kak?" suaranya kembali sengau. Efek dari kebanyakan menangis.

" _kamu habis menangis?_ " tebak Itachi, membuat Naruto tersentak kaget.

"me-menangis? Siapa yang bilang kak? Uhh... aku hanya sedikit tersedak..." sahutnya memberikan alasan yang konyol.

" _baiklah, kamu tersedak. Jadi sekarang kamu ada dimana?_ "

"uhmm.. di gedung fakultas ekonomi kak, di depan ruang audio visual." Jawabnya. Ia segera bangkit dan bergegas keluar dari ruangan tersebut. Tidak lupa ia mengusap pelan sisa air mata yang ada dipipinya. Berutung kulitnya berwarna tan, jadi rona merah sedikit tersamarkan, meski tidak untuk matanya yang memerah dan sembab.

" _baiklah, aku akan menjemputmu sekarang._ "

"memangnya ada apa kak?" tanya Naruto lagi.

" _pulang bersama?_ " jawaban Itachi membuat Naruto mengerucut sebal.

"aku kira ada masalah gawat…. Dasar kakak ini, selalu saja berlebihan." Gerutunya, terdengar tawa pelan diseberang sana.

"jangan tertawa kak. Memangnya ada yang lucu?" kesalnya. Meskipun begitu Naruto sangat berterima kasih pada Itachi, karena berkat kakaknya ini, kesedihan di hatinya sedikit berkurang.

" _ah, tidak kok. Maafkan kakakmu ini yang sudah tertawa ya. ahaha_ " lagi, terdengar suara gelak tawa dari Itachi, membuat Naruto kembali sebal.

"kakak pasti mentertawakanku. Kakak menyebalkan!" sungutnya kesal.

"benarkah?" sahut Itachi, suaranya kini sangat dekat. Saat Naruto menoleh kebelakang, disanalah Itachi berada, tersenyum tulus menatapnya. Namun sayangnya senyum itu tidak bertahan lama.

"kamu menangis? Ada apa?" Itachi mengusap kedua pipi Naruto lembut. Menatap gadis didepannya ini dalam.

"siapa yang menangis?" elaknya. Memandang kearah lain.

"Naruto… kamu berbohong padaku. Katakan, ada apa? Siapa yang membuatmu menangis, hn?" dengan lembut, Itachi menghapus jejak air mata yang ternyata masih tersisa dikedua pipi Naruto.

"tidak ada. Aku tidak menangis kok." Itachi menghela napas sejenak. Gadis didepannya ini tidak mau bercerita, dan Itachi sama sekali tidak mau memaksa Naruto untuk bercerita.

"baiklah kalau begitu. Kamu tidak menangis. Jadi, bisa kita pulang sekarang, Hime?" ajak Itachi. Meraih tangan Naruto dan menuntun gadis yang lebih muda 3 tahun darinya ini ke tempat parkir. Dimana mobil ferari hitamnya terparkir.

Hime adalah panggilan Itachi untuk Naruto dulu saat mereka masih duduk di bangku sekolah dasar. Itachi selalu memanggil Naruto Hime saat gadis tersebut merasa tertekan, sedih ataupun terpuruk. Itachi tahu semuanya, dia tahu seperti apa perasaan Naruto saat ini. Bagaimana perasaan gadis itu terhadap Sasuke, bahkan saat Naruto berbohong pada Sasuke perihal ungkapan perasaannya dulu. Itachi tahu semuanya. Dia tahu, karena gadis yang kini berada dimobilnya ini adalah gadis yang ia cintai.

Cinta sebagai laki-laki terhadap perempuan, bukan cinta seorang kakak terhadap adik. Bukankah dunia ini lucu? Ia mencintai Naruto, Naruto mencintai Sasuke, sedangkan Sasuke berpacaran dengan Sakura. Sepertinya takdir sedang mempermainkan dirinya dan Hime-nya ini. Itachi selalu mengawasi segala tindakan Naruto dan Sasuke, selama masih batas wajar, maka itachi tidak akan turun tangan. Tapi tadi, Itachi melihat Naruto berlari dari arah taman belakang dengan derai air mata. Ia tidak mengejarnya, melainkan mencari tahu sebab gadis tercintanya ini menangis. Dan disanalah Itachi melihat Sasuke dan Sakura yang masih berciuman.

"mau main kerumah dulu? Mama merindukanmu." Ucap Itachi, memecah keheningan.

"uhm, lain kali saja kak. Kepalaku sedikit pusing." Tolaknya. Naruto sama sekali tidak berbohong, karena setelah menangis tadi, kepalanya terasa pusing sampai sekarang.

"baiklah, aku antar kamu pulang. Apa papa Minato dan mama Kushina ada dirumah?" Naruto menggeleng pelan. Kedua orang tuanya memang sedang pergi keluar negeri. Mungkin lusa baru pulang. Dan Naruto ditinggal sendiri di kediaman Namikaze, bersama beberapa maid dan Iruka, kepala pelayan sekaligus orang yang sudah mengurus Naruto semenjak gadis tersebut berusia 5 tahun.

"paman Iruka ada?"

"uhm… ada."

"mau kedokter dulu?" tawar Itachi. Dia cemas melihat wajah pucat Naruto. Itachi tidak mau terjadi hal buruk terhadap gadis tercintanya ini. Tapi gelengan kepala dari Naruto membuat Itachi menghela napas lelah.

"masih tidak suka dengan dokter dan rumah sakit?" Naruto mengangguk kecil.

"dasar... apa boleh buat, aku akan merawatmu." Putus Itachi. Naruto hendak protes saat Itachi memberinya tatapan dalam.

"tidak ada penolakan."

"uhh…" akhirnya Naruto hanya bisa menurut. Bahkan ia tidak banyak protes saat Itachi menggedongnya ala pengantin setelah mereka tiba di kediaman Namikaze.

"tubuhmu panas…" gumam Itachi, terlihat gurat cemas diwajah tampannya. Naruto hanya diam, menyamankan diri digendongan Itachi.

"selamat datang Naruto-sama, Itachi-sama…" sambut maid yang berpapasan dengan Itachi.

"hn, dimana paman Iruka?" tanya Itachi langsung.

"Iruka-san ada didapur, Itachi-sama. akan saya panggilkan." Dengan tergesa, maid tersebut berjalan kearah dapur. Memberitahukan perihal nona mudanya yang kini digendong Itachi.

"astaga… apa yang terjadi Itachi-sama? kenapa Naruto-sama digendong?" Iruka menyusul Itachi yang sudah berjalan menuju ke kamar si pirang.

"tubuhnya panas paman. Bisa tolong siapkan kompres dan obat paman?" pinta itachi, mendengarnya Iruka segera bergegas menyediakan apa yang dibutuhkan. Dia juga menyuruh juru masak untuk membuatkan bubur gandum dan coklat hangat untuk nona mudanya. Dengan sedikit tergopoh-gopoh, Iruka membawa mangkuk berisi air hangat, thermometer, obat penurun panas dan handuk kecil.

"kenapa Naruto-sama bisa sampai demam seperti ini?"

"mungkin masalah stress. Tolong paman kabari papa Minato dan mama Kushina."

"jangan… jangan beritahu mama dan papa…" gumam Naruto lirih, menghentikan langkah Iruka yang hendak menyambar telepon dikamar Naruto.

"kenapa?"

"aku tidak mau membuat papa dan mama cemas kak, aku kan hanya demam saja." Itachi mengangguk mengerti, begitu juga dengan Iruka.

Dengan telaten Itachi mengompres dahi Naruto dan mengukur suhu tubuh tunggal Namikaze tersebut. 39o C, suhu tubuhnya tinggi.

"Hime... minum obat ya?"

"tidak mau..."

"Naruto-sama..."

"aku baik-baik saja kak.. paman juga tidak perlu cemas." Baik Itachi maupun Iruka menghela napas lelah. Naruto memang tipe gadis yang susah sekali untuk minum obat.

"baiklah, tapi kamu harus istirahat. Aku akan tetap disini sampai kamu benar-benar tidur." Itachi mendudukan dirinya ditepi ranjang tempat Naruto berbaring. Sedangkan Iruka sudah pamit undur diri.

"uhhh.. aku bukan anak kecil kak."

"tapi kamu tetap adik kecilku yang berharga. jadi sekarang tidurlah." Itachi mengusap surai pirang Naruto yang kini sudah tergerai.

"baiklah... selamat tidur kak..." Naruto memejamkan kedua matanya, meneyembunyikan sepasang netra berwarna sebiru langit musim panas. Mencoba untuk tidur. Sepertinya saran dari Itachi harus ia turuti.

 **.**

 **.**

 **.**

 **.**

 **Akuma-Kurama**

 **.**

 **.**

To be continued...

 **a/n** : karena Kuu bingung bagaimana mau lanjutin cerita yang itu, akhirnya Kuu buat baru aja. Alurnya sedikit berbeda, dan Kuu berusaha untuk memperbaiki penulisan Kuu. Main pair tetep Itachi ama Naruto. Endingnya mungkin sama, mungkin juga berubah. Disini lebih kerasa nggak dramanya? Tulisan Kuu lebay ya? Hahaha, maklum, Kuu juga kan manusia biasa, masih belajar buat nulis cerita yang baik dan benar. Hohoho. Oh ya, cerita troublemaker yang itu khusus special seriesnya bakal Kuu hapus aja. Selesai di bagian Itachi ma Naruto yang nikah.

Delete or Next? Tergantung dari respon readers sekalian… ^^

Target Kuu sih, mungkin 10 chapter nggak sampai. Mungkin lho ya.

Jaa na.


	2. Chapter 2

**Troublemaker**

 **.**

 **.**

Pagi menjelang, dan Naruto baru saja membuka kedua kelopak matanya saat jam menunjukkan pukul 07.30. rasa pusing dikepalanya masih terasa sedikit mencekal, namun Naruto tetap berusaha untuk duduk.

"selamat pagi, Hime-chan…" sapa Itachi yang ternyata sedari tadi ada di kamar Naruto. Gadis bersusrai pirang tersebut menoleh kearah Itachi.

"kak Itachi?" tanyanya sedikit heran, kenapa pagi-pagi Itachi sudah ada dirumahnya, terlebih lagi, dikamarnya? Itachi memeriksa suhu badan Naruto melalui kening gadis tersebut.

"Syukurlah, demammu sudah turun. Apa masih pusing?" tanya Itachi kalem, seolah sudah hal biasa ia ada dikamar sang gadis.

"uhmm… msih sedikit pusing. Tapi kenapa kakak bisa ada disini?"

"hmm? tentu saja untuk merawatmu, bukan?"

"uhh... aku kan nggak sakit kak..."

"apa demam nggak kamu anggap penyakit? Dasar kamu ini. Ini, minumlah..." Itachi menyerahkan segelas susu coklat hangat ke gadis manis disampingnya ini. Naruto menerimanya dengan senang hati, dengan perlahan, ia sesap isi gelas tersebut. Rasa hangat langsung menjalari tubuhnya, begitu cairan manis berwarna coklat tersebut tertelan melalui saluran pencernaannya.

"kamu ada kuliah hari ini?" Naruto mencoba untuk mengingat-ingat jadwal kuliahnya, lalu menggeleng kecil saat ingat, kalau dosennya tidak bisa mengajar hari ini.

"kalau begitu, seharian ini kamu gunakan untuk istirahat saja, oke?"

"nggak mau, aku nggak mau tidur terus kak.." rengeknya.

"pilih mana? Istirahat, atau aku akan menelpon mama Kushina?" mendengar penuturan Itachi tersebut, Naruto menekuk wajahnya sebal. Kenapa kakaknya ini selalu mempunyai cara untuk memojokkannya sih?

"istirahat aja. Dasar kakak menyebalkan!" serunya kesal.

"menyebalkan? Aku hanya cemas akan kondisimu, Naruto. Dan lagi, kalau aku menyebalkan, mana mungkin aku akan menemanimu seharian ini, hn?" awalnya wajah Naruto cemberut, tapi saat mendengar akan ditemani sang kakak, wajahnya kini berubah menjadi berseri-seri.

"benarkah? Kakak akan menemaniku seharian ini? Asik! Aku mau main game sama kak Itachi!" serunya girang, tidak sadar kalau saat ini gadis keturunan Namikaze-Uzumaki ini sedang sakit dan harus beristirahat.

"main game? Bukankah aku menyuruhmu untuk beristirahat, hn?"

"terserah! Pokonya aku mau main game sama kakak. Kalau kakak nggak mau, aku nggak akan istirahat." Rajuknya, kini wajah cemberut itu kembali lagi. Lucu sekali, membuat Itachi gemas ingin mencubit bibir mungil yang tengah mengerucut tersebut.

"baiklah, baiklah. Aku mengalah. Sekarang habiskan susumu, lalu kita sarapan."

"siap kak!" serunya, semangat lagi. Haha, gadis hyper ini meskipun sakit, terlihat seperti orang sehat saja.

 **.**

 **.**

 **Troblemaker by Akuma Kurama**

 **.**

 **Naruto by Masashi Kishimoto**

 **.**

 **Rate T**

 **.**

 **Hurt/comfort, drama, romance**

 **.**

 **ItachiFemNaruto, SasukeSakura**

 **.**

 **Warning! Remake Troublemaker, OOC, Typo, FemNaruto, dan… Sasuke pairingan ama Sakura. Kalau kalian nggak suka pair ini, nggak usah dibaca, karena ini tuntutan naskah! Bahasa nggak baku, EYD berantakan, dan segala Kekurangan Kuu di cerita ini. Kuu masih dalam tahap belajar juga.**

 **.**

 **Enjoy this fict and Happy Reading! :D**

 **.**

 **.**

Sasuke terlihat sedang mencari-cari seseorang saat ini. Sedari tadi sepasang onyx miliknya terus menelusuri setiap sudut kampus yang biasanya selalu di datangi sang sahabat. Ya, saat ini dia tengah mencari Naruto. Rupanya rasa bersalah atas sikapnya kemarin telah menghantui pemuda berparas tampan yang menjadi incaran seluruh mahasiswi yang ada di Universitas Konoha.

"kemana si dobe itu pergi." Gumamnya pelan. Dia juga sedari tadi tidak melihat sang kakak dikampus, atau jangan-jangan mereka berdua membolos dan memilih untuk bermain-main diluar?

"Itachi tidak mungkin melakukan hal bodoh seperti itu." Sahutnya pada diri sendiri atas pemikiran yang terlintas dibenaknya tadi.

Bungsu Uchiha itu kembali melangkahkan kakinya untuk mencari gadis pirang yang berstatus sebagai teman kecilnya tersebut. mencari dengan teliti disetiap detail kampus, dan hasilnya… Nihil! Gadis maniak ramen itu sama sekali tidak ia temukan.

"dimana dia…"

"Sasuke-kun? Kamu cari siapa?" Sakura yang melihat Sasuke dari kelasnya, bergegas keluar dan menghampiri sang pacar yang tengah kebingungan.

"apa kau lihat Naruto, Sakura?"

"Naruto? Nggak. Kenapa kamu nggak coba telpon dia saja Sasuke-kun?" saran Sakura. Meskipun dalam hati dia tidak suka atas sikap Sasuke yang terlalu perhatian pada Naruto, tapi Sakura mencoba untuk bersikap bijak.

"hn. bukankah kau ada kelas pagi Sakura?" gadis bersurai pink tersebut tersentak kaget, karena Sasuke baru saja mengingatkan akan kelasnya, dan saat ini dia hampir saja terlambat.

"ah! Benar! Terima kasih Sasuke-kun. Aku duluan ya.." Sakura segera berlari menuju kelasnya, meninggalkan Sasuke yang sedag sibuk dengan telpon pintarnya. Pemuda bersurai raven itu mengutak atik ponselnya untuk menghubungi Naruto. Tapi sayangnya, gadis blonde ini sangat ceroboh dan melupakan ponselnya begitu saja yang kehabisan daya. Jadi Sasuke sama sekali tidak bisa menghubunginya.

"cih, sial! Kenapa ponselmu nggak aktif dobe..." tidak habis akal, Sasuke menghubungi kakaknya, Itachi.

" _haloo?"_

"kak, apa Naruto bersamamu?" tanya Sasuke langsung, sama sekali tidak ada basa-basinya.

" _ya. Dia dirumah. Sedang istirahat."_

"istirahat? Apa dia sakit?" terdengar nada sedikit gusar dari cara bicara Sasuke, dan Itachi menangkap nada gusar itu.

" _dia hanya demam. Nanti juga sembuh."_ Itachi menjawab pertanyaan Sasuke dengan datar. Tidak biasanya Itachi seperti itu ke adiknya.

"apa… karena aku?" tanyanya ragu.

" _bukan. Apa kau nggak ada kelas, Sasuke?"_

"hn." Sasuke mematikan sambungan telepon tersebut dan menatap layar yang telah gelap itu datar. Ia segera pergi menuju gedung fakultasnya.

.

.

Akuma-Kurama

.

"hey, hey... kenapa kau curang?"

"aku sama sekali nggak curang. Kakak kalah, jadi kakak harus mentraktirku ramen besok."

"kau curang, Hime..."

"sekali kalah, tetap saja kalah. Kenapa kakak nggak mau mengakui kekalahan kakak sih!" gerutu Naruto. Sebenarnya tadi ia memang sedikit curang.

"hahh... baiklah, baiklah. Aku kalah." Aku Itachi, mengalah untuk menghentikan adu mulut yang tidak berguna ini. Toh dirinya juga merasa senang memanjakan gadis pirang pujaannya ini.

"yay! Hehehe… ditraktir ramen kak Itachi!" seru Naruto girang.

"kamu senang sekali..."

"tentu saja... kan aku bisa makan ramen dengan gratis..." sahut Naruto. Wajahnya berseri-seri, terlihat jelas kalau gadis pirang ini sudah tidak sabar menunggu besok.

"dasar maniak ramen... tapi aku heran kenapa kamu nggak gendut-gendut ya?" ucap Itachi, meneliti tubuh Naruto dari atas sampai bawah.

"hmm... kan aku rajin olah " sahutnya diikuti cengiran rubah khas dirinya.

"olah raga di balik selimut, begitu? Kamu ini pemalas, jangan coba-coba untuk mengelabuhiku Hime." Naruto hanya tertawa kecil mendengar gerutuan Itachi tersebut. Yah, Itachi memang tau hampir segalanya tentang dirinya, dia juga perhatian dan penyayang.

' _kenapa kak Itachi selalu memanjakanku ya?'_ batin Naruto, bertanya-tanya akan sikap Itachi.

"kenapa melamun, hn?"

"uhm, kak… kenapa kakak selalu memanjakanku? Bukan berarti aku menolaknya, hanya penasaran aja.." tanya Naruto. Ia duduk menghadap Itachi dan menatapnya. Berharap mendapat jawaban.

"apa kamu benar-benar ingin tau?" Naruto mengangguk kecil.

"jawaban jujur atau bohong?"

"tentu saja jawaban jujur kak… uhh, kakak berbelit-belit deh." Gerutu Naruto, melihat itu Itachi tertawa kecil.

"hmm.. baiklah. Tapi kuharap kamu nggak merubah pemikiranmu tentangku, Naruto." Mendengar nada serius Itachi, hati Naruto sedikit berdebar.

"sebenarnya..."

"dobe... kenapa kau nggak istirahat dikamar? Bukankah kau sakit?" sayang sekali, ucapan Itachi terpotong dengan pertanyaan Sasuke yang baru saja tiba di kediaman Namikaze.

"Sasuke? Kenapa kamu ada disini?" bukannya menjawab, Naruto malah balik bertanya. Tentu saja ia heran, kenapa lelaki bersurai raven ini ada dirumahnya.

"kudengar kau sakit. Dan kenapa kakak membiarkan Naruto bermain?"

"aku udah baikan kok. Besok juga udah masuk."

"gadis nakal ini mana mau kalau disuruh istirahat terus dikamar." Itachi mencubit dan menarik gemas hidung Naruto. Membuat siempunya mengaduh kesakitan.

"dasar dobe.." keluh Sasuke. Seharusnya dia bisa menebak, kalau sahabat kecilnya ini sulit sekali kalau disuruh diam.

"aku bukan dobe, teme! Kakak... Sasuke tuh..." adu Naruto, padahal baru saja dia membalas Itachi tadi.

"dia bilang begitu, karena kamu nggak mau diam dan beritirahat Hime…"

"tapi kan bosan kalau tiduran terus dikamar. Toh juga cuma demam kok. Kenapa kalian berlebihan sekali sih." Gerutu Naruto, ia melipat kedua tangannya didepan dada dengan wajah cemberut.

"kami bukan berlebihan, Hime. Karena kami sayang padamu, makanya kami cemas..." jelas Itachi. Memang kenyataan kalau duo Uchiha ini menyayangi Naruto, tapi rasa sayang Itachi dan Sasuke sepertinya berbeda.

"kalau sayang, seharusnya kakak udah beliin aku ramen sekarang." Ah... selalu saja ramen. Bocah manis putri pasangan dari Minato dan Kushina ini memang selalu menyambungkan setiap masalah ke makanan favoritnya.

"kau ini... gadis seperti suka sekali makan ramen. Bagaimana mau dapat pacar." Ejek Sasuke. Aah, kau mengingatkan Naruto akan sakit hatinya lagi Sasuke. Mendengar ucapan Uchiha bungsu, membuat hati Naruto mencelos dan sikapnya berubah seketika. Namikaze bungsu ini segera beranjak dan pergi kekamarnya.

"mau kemana kau dobe?"

"istirahat. " sahutnya dingin. Itachi hanya memperhatikan kepergian Naruto. Lalu menatap adiknya sejenak.

"sebaiknya jangan menyingung makanan kesukaannya itu, Sasuke."

"hn. kau nggak pulang kak?"

"aku akan menjaga Naruto. Kau pulanglah."

"baiklah. Kau memang selalu memanjakannya." Sasuke beranjak pergi dari ruang keluarga kediaman Namikaze menuju ke halaman depan, dimana mobilnya terparkir.

 **.**

 **.**

 **.**

 **.**

 **Akuma-Kurama**

 **.**

 **.**

 **To be continued...**

Akhirnya ... bisa lanjut! Hahh, meskipun cuman sedikit sih, tapi Kuu berharap kalian suka. Apa tulisan Kuu berubah lagi? Ah, harap maklum ya. Hehehe, efek stress dari tugas kemarin.

Kuu ucapin terima kasih buat kalian yang udah like, review, follow dan fav cerita Kuu. Sankyuu! Aku sayang kalian. Baca cerita punya Kuu yang lain juga ya… meskipun gak tau kapan bakal Kuu update.

Jaa na.


	3. Chapter 3

**Troublemaker by A-K**

 **Naruto by M-K**

.

3

.

.

Itachi mengikuti Naruto yang sudah berada dikamar sesaat setelah Sasuke pergi. Meskipun merasa kurang yakin, tapi Itachi merasa percakapan Sasuke dan Naruto tadi setidaknya memberi dampak cukup besar bagi Naruto. Dilihatnya sang gadis tengah berbaring memunggunginya saat ia memasuki kamar tersebut.

"kamu tidur?" tanya Itachi pelan. Tapi sama sekali tidak ada tanggapan dari Naruto, sehingga membuat Itachi menghela napas pelan sebelum beranjak dari tempatnya.

Mungkin gadis pirang ini butuh waktu sendiri. Namun bukan berarti Itachi akan membiarkan Naruto sendirian, ia akan menunggui gadis tersebut diruang keluarga, sekaligus mengerjakan tugas akhir yang seharian ini terlupakan olehnya.

.

.

Naruto membuka kedua kelopak matanya saat mendengar suara pintu yang berdebam pelan, Itachi sudah pergi meninggalkan kamarnya. Ia hanya ingin sendiri dulu, ingin menenangkan diri.

Seharusnya ia mampu menghilangkan perasaan tidak enak dihatinya, karena beberapa tahun belakangan ini dia sudah bisa mengendalikan perasaannya. Lalu kenapa sekarang ia begitu rapuh? Mungkinkah karena saat ini Sasuke yang sudah memiliki kekasih?

"uhh.. aku haus.." keluhnya sedikit serak, dengan malas, Naruto akhirnya beranjak dari tempat tidur dan berjalan menuju dapur. Ia tertegun sejenak saat melewati ruang keluarga. Dilihatnya Itachi yang tengah sibuk dengan laptop dan beberapa buku tebal yang terserah dimeja. Jadi kakaknya itu memiliki tugas? Lalu kenapa Itachi rela membolos kuliah jika si empunya nama tersebut memiliki tugas?

Naruto semakin merasa tidak enak dihatinya. Selain karena sakit hatinya, ia juga telah membuat Itachi membolos kuliah, mengingat saat ini sang kakak berada di semester akhir.

"hm? Ada apa Hime?" tanya Itachi yang menyadari keberadaan Naruto, ia menghentikan kegiatannya dan menaruh perhatian penuh pada Naruto.

"uhm… kakak terlihat sibuk…" sahutnya pelan. Ia mendekat ke tempat dimana Itachi berada.

"ah, ini? Bukan masalah besar kok. Hanya tugas kecil. Apa ada yang kamu butuhkan Naruto?" kembali Itachi memprioritaskan Naruto diatas segalanya. Naruto bukanlah gadis bodoh yang tidak bisa membaca perhatian Itachi, ia hanya sangsi dengan maksud dibalik perhatian Itachi.

"kak... uhm... aku boleh tau tanya?" Itachi tertawa kecil mendengar penuturan Naruto tersebut.

"tanya apa, hn?"

"kakak… kenapa kakak selalu memperhatikanku? Maksudku... perhatian yang kakak berikan, kalau sampai kekasih kakak tau, kakak terlalu perhatian padaku, bukankah nanti dia akan cemburu?" akhirnya, pertanyaan yang selama ini mengganjal dihatinya berhasil ia utarakan. Itachi terlihat terdiam sejenak sebelum menjawabnya,

"apa aku tidak boleh memperhatikan adikku, hm?" sahutnya, berusaha untuk tetap menjaga keselarasan antara dirinya dan si gadis.

"ihh... bukan begitu kak... tapi perhatian kakak, apa tidak terlalu berlebihan? Aku nanti bisa dimarahi kekasihmu kak..." rungutnya sedikit kesal, sedangkan Itachi malah tertawa renyah.

"kalau untuk masalah itu, kukira kamu tidak perlu cemas. Karena aku sama sekali tidak punya kekasih."

"bukan masalah itu kak... duuuh, susah ah bicara sama kakak." Kesalnya.

"baiklah, baiklah... kujawab dengan benar.." Itachi terdiam sejenak,

"karena kamu adikku dan aku sayang padamu bukan?" Naruto seperti tidak puas mendengar jawaban dari Itachi. Seperti ada yang kurang.

"kakak sayang padaku, aku tau itu. Tapi rasanya..."

"karena aku mencintaimu..." potong Itachi, mengungkapkan isi hatinya dengan tulus dan lembut. Tentu saja membuat Naruto terkejut. Lihat saja kerutan yang ada didahinya kini, seolah tidak percaya dengan apa yang Itachi katakan.

"eh? Eeeh? Ma-maksud kakak..."

"menyayangimu sebagai lawan jenis, bukan sebagai kakak terhadap adiknya. Kamu sudah paham sekarang?" sejujurnya Itachi sedikit geli mendapati reaksi yang Naruto berikan.

"ta-tapi kak... sejak kapan?" seolah masih kurang percaya, Naruto kembali memastikan.

"hmm...entahlah. yang jelas saat sadar, ternyata kamu sudah besar dan mulai menyukai lawan jenismu.." Naruto kembali berfikir, bukankah kalau seperti Itu, artinya Itachi sudah menyukainya jauh sebelum ia menyukai Sasuke?

"eh..eehh?!" ekspresi Naruto ini berhasil membuat tawa Itachi meledak.

Uchiha sulung ini tertawa lepas saat mendapati wajah Naruto yang seperti itu. Ia tidak begitu memikirkan jawaban apa yang akan diberikan Naruto untuknya, tapi yang jelas ia akan terus menyayangi dan mencurahkan perhatiannya pada Naruto.

Sedangkan gadis yang menjadi objek tawa Itachi, kini wajahnya merona merah. Ah, betapa bodohnya ia, sampai tidak menyadari perasaan Uchiha sulung itu padanya. Seperti itulah isi batin Naruto.

"uhh... jadi..." dengan gugup dan cara bicara yang terbata, Naruto mencoba untuk menatap kearah Itachi, meskipun ia tidak bisa langsung menatap sepasang onyx kelam milik kakak dari Uchiha Sasuke tersebut.

Itachi berhenti tertawa dan kembali mencurahkan perhatiannya pada Naruto. Menunggu gadis tersebut menyelesaikan kata-katanya.

"uhm.. kakak, maunya gimana?" tanya Naruto.

"hm?"

"uhh… ituu… kan, barusan kakak nembak aku… terus.. terus..." tanpa perlu mendengar lanjutan kalimat dari Naruto, Itachi sudah bisa menangkap apa maksud gadis pirang tersebut.

"nggak usah buru-buru. Toh selama aku bisa menjaga dan melindungimu, itu udah cukup kok." Jawabnya dengan santai dan seulas senyuman tulus yang... entah kenapa dimata Naruto, senyum itu membuat wajha tampan Itachi semakin tampan.

"tap-tapi kan..." belum selesai Naruto mengutarakan maksudnya, Itachi sudah meletakkan jari telunjuknya di bibir milik Naruto.

"sshhht... udah, nggak usah kamu pikirkan. Asal kamu bahagia, aku juga ikut bahagia.." tukas Itachi. Sedetik kemudian, pemuda bersurai raven ini mengacak surai kuning keemasan milik Naruto.

Warna merah tercetak jelas diwajah manis Naruto, gadis ini hanya menunduk dan terdiam. Ia malu untuk bertatapan langsung dengan Itachi, entahlah, jantungnya tiba-tiba saja berdetak kencang.

"kamu turun dari kamar, ada urusan apa?" tanya Itachi, menyudahi topik pembicaraan yang tadi dan mengubahnya jadi topik baru.

"ah! Aku haus..." baru saja Naruto mendongakkan kepala, mengingat akan tujuan awalnya, kini ia kembali menunduk malu.

"hmm.. tolong buatkan aku Ocha ya?" pinta Itachi, ia mencoba untuk mengurangi rasa gugup dan tidak nyaman yang ada pada Naruto.

"uhm.. gula atau madu?"

"madu aja.." dengan begitu, Naruto segera beranjak dari tempatnya dan menuju ke dapur. Setidaknya Naruto bisa bernapas lega, karena sikap Itachi tidak berubah sama sekali.

.

.

Saat Naruto kembali sengan segelas Ocha dan segelas susu coklat hangat ditangannya, Itachi terlihat sudah selesai mengerjakan tugasnya. Terkadang Naruto lupa kalau keluarga Uchiha itu termasuk keluarga yang diberkahi dengan kecerdasan.

"kakak udah selesai?" tanya Naruto, ia meletakan Ocha milik Itachi dimeja dan menikmati susu coklatnya sendiri.

"hmm… Hanya edit sana sini aja kok." Sahut Itachi. "kamu nggak belajar?" lanjutnya.

"uhh... aku malas kak.. mending kita main game aja yuk..." ajaknya dengan semangat. Itachi mendengus dibuatnya.

"dasar kamu ini… bukankah besok kamu ada mata kuliah?"

"iya, tapi aku malas kak... main game yuukk... ya kak ya? Ayolah…" bujuk Naruto yang bergelayut manja dilengan Itachi, sepertinya gadis ini lupa akan pernyataan cinta dari Itachi tadi.

"nggak… kamu harus belajar.." tegas Itachi.

"nggak mau kak... aku maunya main game, ya kak yaaa...?" rengeknya, persis sekali seperti anak kecil.

"lho? Ada apa ini, kok Naru-chan merengek begitu?" tanya sebuah suara lembut yang sangat Naruto kenali, suara ibunya.

"mamaa..!" seolah lupa dengan rajukkannya tadi, kini Naruto berlari menyongsong Kushina dan memeluknya erat.

"wah, wah… yang anak mama… sampai papanya dilupain.." ah, suara khas milik ayahnya membuat Naruto mendongak dan menatap ayahnya.

"papa! Aku kangen kalian…" dan Narutopun memeluk kedua orang tuanya. Melihat tingkah putri mereka yang sedikit aneh, baik Kushina maupun Minato menatap kearah Itachi, meminta penjelasan.

"Naruto baru saja sembuh dari demamnya, dan dia memintaku untuk menemaninya bermain game, pa." Sahut Itachi, cukup menjelaskan semuanya.

"benar begitu sayang?" Kushina sudah melepaskan pelukannya dan meminta penjelasan pada putrinya, sedangkan Naruto terlihat mengalihkan perhatian.

"dasar anak nakal... selalu aja buat repot Itachi." Dan jeweran kecilpun didapat Naruto dari sang ibu.

"adududuuuh... sakit maa... jangan tarik telinga Naru..." rengeknya, manja.

"sudahlah ma... nah, kalian berdua sudah makan?" tanya Minato. Pasangan suami istri Namikaze ini baru saja pulang dari luar negreri dan membawakan oleh-oleh makanan khas dari negara yang baru saja mereka kunjungi.

"aku mau ramen pa!" seru Naruto semangat, sedangkan Itachi hanya geleng-geleng kepala.

"astaga... kamu ini. Kenapa maniak sekali sih sama ramen?" tanya Kushina heran, seolah tidak sadar bahwa ketertarikan putrinya pada ramen adalah karena dirinya sendiri.

"kamu baru sembuh dan udah mau makan ramen? Mau papa hukum, hm?" mendengar kata hukuman keluar dari mulut Minato, membuat Naruto tidak bisa berkutik. Papanya memang orang yang paling memanjakkanya, tapi sekalinya Namikaze senior ini memberikan hukuman, sudah pasti hukumannya tidak dapat dibayangkan betapa sadisnya.

Dan Itachipun berakhir dengan makan malam di kediaman keluarga Namikaze.

.

.

.

.

To be continued...

Gak nyambung ya? Sorry, buat pelampiasan stress aja. Harap maklum.

Kuu rasanya gak perlu hiatus ya? Karena Kuu kan updatenya selalu lemoooot. Ya kan minna? #abaikanKuuygmulaigila!

Jaa...


End file.
